


Временами нет причин

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), Jitelpalati



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Self-cest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jitelpalati/pseuds/Jitelpalati
Summary: Однажды Гарри сходит с ума.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	Временами нет причин

Каждый день индивидуален, каждый приносит новые впечатления и новые видения. Гарри сидит в аккуратной комнате, кровать заправлена, окно зарешечено, круглый без единого острого края стол накрыт узорчатой белой салфеткой. Поднос с завтраком стоит на тумбочке у двери. Его принес Волдеморт в костюме медсестры. Магловской медсестры из журналов для взрослых, которые Гарри видел, когда после своей смерти пытался бежать в мир без волшебства.

В этот костюмчик с разрезами на бедрах по самое не балуйся была одета мулаточка на обложке упакованного в полиэтилен журнала. Тогда Гарри как раз исполнился двадцать один год, он сбежал от друзей, разругался с Джинни, обменял галеоны на фунты и по пути в свой личный побег закупился в круглосуточном. Чипсы, пиво, чайные пакетики, газировка и быстрорастворимая лапша, сахар и порножурнал. Много чего еще Гарри вывалил на ленту перед кассиром. Наверняка она тогда смотрела на него и видела мальчишку без единой извилины в голове. Гарри смотрел на неё и видел Долорес Амбридж, у которой из головы торчал топор. Рукоятью в раздробленный череп тот был вставлен острием вперед. Она напоминала индейца из учебников истории в младшей школе. С поправкой на сумасшествие.

Из-за этой поправки он и оказался в маленьком отеле с месячным запасом крайне вредной еды и отчаянием в сердце. Тогда он еще не привык. Замирал ланью в свете фар, сглатывал безостановочно уже пересохшую слюну. Не мог спокойно воспринимать чудаковатые видения.

Еще верил, что дорога назад где-то проходит. Ему казалось, что мучившие сны о собственной уже давно канувшей в прошлое смерти это нечто излечимое. Сначала были колдомедики, потом психологи, но специфика травмы не давала возможности четко проработать ситуацию. Гермиона старалась помочь. Гарри тоже боролся.

А потом собрал манатки и сбежал. Ему показалось, если он забудет волшебный мир, то волшебный мир забудет его. И все наладится. 

В городке, где давным-давно ни одного волшебника. Там всё должно было наладиться. Прежде чем дать деру, Гарри тщательно проверил. Он был уверен. Но в круглосуточном его обслуживала Долорес Амбридж. Она и только она, только ранения менялись. 

Спустя год Гарри вернулся на Гриммо, спустя неделю уже переехал в больницу святого Мунго. Волшебный мир его не отпускал, а вот невозможность колдовать среди маглов — вот это серьезно удручало. Не то чтобы эта причина в жизни психа — самая серьезная причина для горя.

Вернувшись к волшебникам, Гарри бороться прекратил. Ему нравилась его палата, нравилось окно. Больше всего нравилось, что страдает он в основном только во сне, а видения, привязываемые в основном к людям, скорее развлекают. 

Волдеморт в костюмчике с глубоким вырезом и шапочкой на лысой башке — это ли не повод любить остатки своей жизни.

Еще бы поверить.

Каждый день, ну или через день, или через пять дней, в зависимости от того, насколько ведьмы-медсестры окажутся бдительны… тогда, когда Гарри засыпал, он оказывался на вокзале. К нему никто не подходил. Ни единой души в единственном сне. Каждый раз, с момента собственной смерти, закрывая глаза, Гарри снова оказывался там. У черты. Никто не давал ему ответов, никто к ним не подводил. Гарри сидел на этой своей метафорической черте, а, открывая глаза, не был уверен, что открыл их тогда, когда победил. 

Но его устраивало.

А потом появился Малфой. Врач, со специализацией на травмах. Когда Гарри первый раз аккуратно представляли бывшего школьного врага, Гарри смеялся так, чтобы не сомневались, он в этой палате заслуженно. Лечащий врач скукожился, и очень быстро Малфой стал главным гостем гарриной палаты. Рона и Гермиону Гарри пускать запретил. Хотел, чтобы они запомнили его другом и человеком, а не карикатурой на жертву Круциатуса. Джинни сама не рвалась к нему, образ героя уже было не склеить.

Вот Гарри и ждал. Сидел в кресле с книгой, присланной Гермионой, смотрел на поднос с остывшей яичницей, принесенный Волдемортом. Малфой всегда приходил вовремя. Каждый день и в этот день.

Дверь тихо отворилась, сразу, без раздумий Малфой прихватил поднос, переставил его на стол рядом с Гарри.

— Еда остыла, — четко произнес Малфой.

— Мне все равно, — ответил Гарри.

Ежедневный ритуал соблюден, можно было и расслабиться. Гарри тут же взял холодный чай с подноса и пригубил его слегка. На вкус как тыквенный сок.

Малфой сотворил себе стул и сел на него напротив Гарри. Он открыл перед собой папку, в ней содержались разные материалы, все касаемо дела Гарри. Он-то знал, что дел натворил, пока не успокоился в этих стенах. Его можно было даже немножко судить, а не только лечить. Но решили лечить.

Ну и хорошо. А то Гарри так и не узнал бы, что его голова умеет и в более лихие сюжеты, чем ходячие трупаки да веселые картинки.

Почти сразу, пока Малфой еще листал что-то в папке, из угла комнаты, выйдя из тени, к нему подошел Драко. Такой, каким Гарри его помнил. Еще до всего того, что привело к смерти кучи людей. Только этот юный Драко не кривлялся, не поминал папочку, а тихо подходил к Малфою, окончившему кучу университетов и закованному во льды пристойности. Драко рядом с Малфоем выглядел настоящим, и от этого голову Гарри шатало еще сильнее.

— Начнем, — захлопывая папку и откладывая ее на стол, резюмировал Малфой. Гарри знал, что, пока он не даст согласия, ничего не начнется. Но почему-то Малфой все равно не говорил это с вопросительной интонацией.

Гарри кивнул:

— Начнем.

Драко воспринял это как команду. Тонкая бледная рука твердо взялась за галстук и оттянула узел, расслабляя. Драко споро выпустил края рубашки из брюк, скинул форменный свитер. Еще до всего этого, вместе с «начнем», на полу оказалась мантия. 

— Когда ты заметил, что не в состоянии себя контролировать?

— Когда попытался задушить продавщицу в магазине, — с улыбкой ответил Гарри. 

Он смотрел на Малфоя прямо, внимательно. Наверняка безумно. Малфой же не знал, что видит Гарри. А Гарри видел, как Драко легко садится на колени к Малфою. Его гладко зачесанные волосы растрепываются, ведь он насаживается на вполне себе большой член. Драко пыхтит и опускается до конца. Бесцветные прядки выбиваются, спадают на виски, на лоб, Драко ерзает на члене, похныкивает и покачивается. Его собственный член колышком торчит между стеснительно сведенных бедер, а Малфой заключает его в объятия. Придерживает, и у Драко теперь есть опора. Он может слегка приподниматься и опускаться. Его стоны завораживают Гарри, он старается не моргать, чтобы ничего не упустить из виду. Четко знать, на каком движении Малфоя Драко скулит, а на каком открывает беззвучно рот и выдыхает.

— Ты в порядке? — Малфой нахмурился.

Гарри не знает, в какой позе на самом деле сидит Малфой, он видит лишь, как тот хмурится, приподнимая лицо от шеи Драко. До этого он её лизал, а Драко почти плакал от удовольствия, насаженный на член до упора, он не мог отодвинуться. Его член истекал смазкой и пачкал края рубашки.

А Малфой ждал ответа.

— Я не в порядке, Малфой. Ты бы знал, насколько… — честно ответил Гарри, прикусывая губу. Малфой выглядел очень растерянным, даже напуганным, и Гарри показалось, что вот это… возможно, это — реальность. 

Малфой тяжело сглотнул:

— Расскажешь?

Гарри никогда не рассказывал. Ему даже никогда не хотелось никому рассказать. Никогда раньше. И Гарри улыбнулся еще шире. Он почти точно знал, что сегодня закроет глаза, окажется на своем посмертном перроне и тогда. Тогда он встанет и сделает, наконец, то, чего сам хочет.

— Расскажу.

**Author's Note:**

> **Строчка для голосования за эту работу:**
> 
> fandom Drarry 2020 - "Временами нет причин"
> 
> **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке:**  
> [https://forms.gle/2keG56yWJVx5YpbG7](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSceeMB8O91InUnCiukBM6hYNfi1QB5eb9MksiCPcNb4JLzhEQ/viewform)
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**  
> 


End file.
